How To Love
by sinbi
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menikah karena mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka kembali ke Korea lalu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengajarkan kepada mereka apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Apakah mereka akan tetap bersatu ataukah memutuskan untuk berpisah dan hidup bersama orang yang mengajarkan mereka arti cinta? (Yunjae, Karam, Yoochun)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Cast :

Jung Yunho TVXQ

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Another Cast :

Park Yoochun TVXQ

Karam DNA

_Jika memang hal ini harus terjadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya_

"Kau serius mau menikah denganku?" tanyaku sedikit tergagap menanggapi tawaran laki2 yang kini duduk manis di hadapanku sambil menyeruput capucino buatanku barusan.

"Iya. Kau mau kan?"

_Aku dan kau sama. Tidak. Kami memiliki perbedaan._

"Kita sama2 penyuka sesama jenis. Bersahabat sejak 10 tahun lalu. Yatim piatu. Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Ayo kita menikah…,"

_Tapi…, apakah kita saling mencintai?_

"Mm…, bukan begitu…, maksudku…," Aku mencoba memberi waktu pada diriku sendiri.

"Jadi…bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi serius padaku.

Baiklah….

Bisakah aku memiliki waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri?

Jung Yunho. 26 tahun. Lulusan Universitas Harvard dan saat ini bekerja di salah satu perusahaan IT terkenal di Newyork. Tampan, pintar dan kaya. Ciri2 yang kusebutkan diatas bukanlah diriku, melainkan laki2 yang baru saja melamarku dengan cara te'romantis' yang pernah kuketahui.

Aku sendiri. Kim Jaejoong. 26 tahun. Lulusan Universitas Princeton dan saat ini malah bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di toko bunga yang letaknya dekat dengan kantor Yunho.

Kami berdua dipertemukan saat kejadian ledakan gedung WTC bulan September sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kedua orangtuaku yang bekerja disana ikut meninggal akibat peristiwa tersebut. Saat itu jugalah aku bertemu Yunho. Ayahnya yang juga bekerja di dalam gedung tersebut ikut meninggal. Aku dan Yunho yang saat itu kehilangan kedua orangtua kami bersamaan, secara perlahan membuat hubungan baru diantara kami.

Iya. Persahabatan…. ataukah boleh aku menyebutkannya 'Kebutuhan' ?

Bagaimana bisa kami menikah tanpa didasari rasa cinta?

"Kenapa….kau tiba2 mengajakku menikah?"

"Sebulan lagi, aku akan dipindahtugaskan ke Korea. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Bisakah kau menikah denganku?" kali ini raut wajah Yunho terlihat lebih serius dibandingkan sebelumnya. Selama bertahun2 aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah menemukannya bersikap seperti itu.

"Kita bisa bersama-sama ke Korea tanpa harus menikah?"

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan memisahkan kita. Bagaimana jika setelah kita pindah kesana, lalu kau akan pergi dengan laki2 lain?" nada bicaranya meninggi. Aku tahu Yunho mulai mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Setidaknya kau bisa lebih menghargaiku Yunho-ya..," balasku cepat.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah toko bunga yang lebih besar disana. Aku dipindahtugaskan menjadi pemimpin cabang di Soul kelak. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mengurus bunga2 itu..,"

"Jadi kau meremehkan pekerjaanku?" tanyaku lantang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Joongie.., aku benar2 ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu dan aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya…," ucapnya tegas sembari memegang erat kedua tanganku di atas meja.

_Aku tahu._

_Yunho tidak bisa hidup tanpaku._

_Bisakah aku mengatakan ini pada diriku sendiri?_

_Terlalu congkakkah?_

Dulu saat kami hidup terpisah karena memilih universitas yang berbeda saja, Yunho setiap minggunya rela datang ke tempatku hanya untuk bertemu. Bertatapan muka. Mungkin hanya sepuluh menit. Ia melakukannya sebagai seorang teman.

Iya.

Teman.

_Ia berkata tidak akan bisa melewati minggunya tanpa melihat senyumanku._

"Aku menyukaimu…." tambahnya lembut.

_Hanya suka… tanpa cinta?_

"Bagaimana dengan….." aku bermaksud memberikan pertanyaan lagi untuknya.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya dan bermaksud mendengar ucapanku yang sempat terhenti.

"….cinta…?"

"Kau ingin aku mencintaimu?" tanya Yunho sedikit gusar.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak akan mencintaimu Joongie…," katanya singkat.

_Aku tahu…_

_Aku tahu ini sejak awal._

_Yunho dan pemikiran bodohnya._

_Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang selayaknya berfikir logis masih menyimpan pemikiran seperti itu?_

"Aku tidak ingin mencintaimu…. tidak akan mencintaimu… Aku takut kau akan pergi " jelasnya mantap.

_Ia takut aku pergi seperti kedua orangtuanya sepuluh tahun lalu._

"Baiklah…. kita menikah,"

Ia tersenyum. Matanya menyipit dengan pipinya yang chubby.

_Aku menyukai Yunho. Aku membutuhkannya._

_Tapi…, apakah aku bisa mencintainya?_

Pagi ini Newyork tak tampak seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa jalanan di depan apartemen kami sedikit lengang. Aku dan Yunho memang tinggal bersama sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Kami berdua berusaha keras menghidupi kebutuhan kami bersama. Dan hari ini…, adalah hari pernikahan kami. Yunho tidak bermalam disini karena kemarin ia dan teman2nya mengadakan pesta lajang menyambut hari pernikahan kami. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disana.

Aku mengehela nafas sambil menatap langit di balkon ini. Sudah 3 tahun kami berdua tinggal di apartemen ini, tepat saat Yunho mengajakku pindah ke tempat yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Aku melirik ke arah baju pernikahanku yang terletak bebas di atas sofa, sementara di sampingnya terdapat koper2 yang akan kami bawa ke Korea. Apartemen ini terlihat begitu lengang, sama seperti pertama kalinya kami pindah ke tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan ini. Usai resepsi pernikahan, aku dan Yunho akan langsung berangkat ke Korea dan tinggal di tempat kami yang baru.

Bunyi ponsel menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkat. Kutekan tombol hijau dan kudengar suara Yunho yang bersemangat dari kejauhan,

"Joongie…, kau sudah bangun kan? Jangan lupa jam 8 kau harus sudah ada di hotel ya…,  
" jelasnya semangat

"Ne…,"

"Kau kenapa? Kau memikirkan kejadian semalam? Tenang saja, di pesta lajang semalam aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku akan membuat dirimu menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal untukku,"

_Bodoh. Aku tidak memikirkan itu._

"Terserah kau saja," jawabku malas.

"Aku benar2 menyayangimu Joongie…,"

_Aku diam. Bisakah ia mencintaiku?_

"Aku juga…," balasku cepat dan dibalas tawa singkat dari Yunho.

Seoul, Korea. Dongbu Icheon Hangang Jai Apartment, dua hari kemudian

Mataku menatap nanar pemandangan yang kini tepat di hadapanku. Bukan mewahnya apartemen yang akhirnya kami tempati, namun pemandangan indah kota Seoul yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku rasakan. Bangunan yang tertata rapi, sejuknya udara yang sedikit menelusuk kulitku dan tentunya aku bisa melihat jernihnya sungai Han dari balkon apartemenku.

Apartemen yang kami tinggali saat ini kurang lebih memiliki tata ruang yang sama dengan di Newyork sebelumnya, yang membedakan hanya luasnya ruangan ini dan tentunya karena akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea setelah bertahun2 lamanya. Mungkin Yunho sedikit asing dengan keadaan disini, karena sejak lahir ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di kota asalnya ini.

Aku rindu Daegu. Aku rindu masa-masa sekolahku dulu disini.

TING TONG

Suara bel sedikit mengejutkanku.

Aku berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu depan yang berwarna putih cerah. Kulirik sebentar di monitor dan aku menemukan seorang laki2 disana. Aku tidak mengenalinya. Apakah kerabat Yunho?

Kubuka pintunya pelan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Park Yoochun tetanggamu. Aku hanya ingin menyapa tetangga baruku saja. Aku tidak mengganggu kan?" sapa laki2 di hadapanku yang mengenakan kemeja garis2 berwarna biru dan potongan rambutnya yang rapi.

Tampan.

Ia membawakan sekeranjang buah padaku.

"He…, maaf aku belum sempat menyapa orang2 disekitar sini…," jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Silahkan masuk. Ah.., maaf aku belum sempat merapikan seluruh isi rumah,"

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu? Atau mau aku bantu? Kemarin aku melihat kau dan kakakmu pindah. Senang rasanya mengetahui ada anak muda yang tinggal di apartemen ini," ucapnya panjang lebar.

Ia terlihat ramah. Cukup bagus menemukan sosok tetangga seperti dia.

"Apa…kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajahku tajam.

"Mm…, iya? Tapi aku baru kembali ke Korea set….." belum sempat aku melanjutkan pembicaraanku, Yoochun telah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG! SI CANTIK PEMAKAN BEKAL ITU KAN?" teriaknya lantang.

He…? Pemakan bekal? Cantik?

"Aku ingat! Tanda lahir di lehermu itu! aku ingat jelas! Pantas saja saat pertama kali melihatmu aku merasa pernah mengenalimu." tambahnya.

Aku mencoba berfikir dan akhirnya….

"Kau Park Yoochun? Si jidat lebar?"

Aku masih tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang baru kutemui.

"Jidat lebar! Kau bahkan masih mengingatnya!

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa kau ingat di bagian jidat lebar?" tanyanya lalu terduduk di sofa merah dari kulit di apartemen ini.

"Kau juga! Kau ingat aku sering memakan bekal orang2 kan?"

"Itu kenyataan," balasnya mantap.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana bisa jidat lapanganmu itu menghilang? Ah…, kau menutupinya dengan ponimu ya? Hahaha bagus sekali Park Yoochun," Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kemenangan di dadaku.

"Dasar. Kau menghilang begitu saja dulu. Ngomong2.., laki2 yang tingal bersamamu siapa? Kau tidak punya saudara kan?"

DEG

Aku diam.

Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Yunho adalah suamiku.

"Dia itu….,"

Yoochun menunggu jawaban dariku.

"…..sahabatku….,"

_Dia itu suamiku._

_Yunho adalah suamiku._

"Mm…., kukira…."

"Apa?" tanyaku panik.

"Tidak tinggal bersama orangtuamu? Aku ingin menyapa mereka," balasnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum khas Park Yoochun yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Mereka telah meninggal,"

"Ah…, maaf. Aku turut berduka cita,"

"Tidak apa2. Kejadian lama..," tanggapku kini tersenyum.

Aku yakin pembicaraan ini tidak akan bergulir sebentar. Ini akan menjadi lama dan semakin lama. Entah rasa rindu akan Korea yang membuatku seperti ini atau panggilan masa lalu yang mendatangkan Yoochun padaku.

Awalan yang indah di kota Seoul.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yunho di kantor ini?

Beberapa jam yang lalu Ia diperkenalkan ke seluruh pegawai di perusahaan ini dan semua orang mulai memujanya. Perempuan2 itu memandang Yunho layaknya sebilah pedang tajam yang siap menusuk perut Yunho kapan saja.

Yunho dan sikap ramah serta bijaksananya. Tentu saja melelehkan seluruh pegawai di tempat ini. Ditambah jabatannya yang teramat tinggi. Ia adalah General Manager perusahaan IT ini di Korea. Kehormatan besar bagi eorang Jung Yunho bisa menduduki jabatan setinggi ini.

Sejak kepindahannya ke Korea kemarin siang, Yunho belum sempat merasakan indahnya kota tersebut. Ia disibukkan dengan peluncuran software terbaru yang dua minggu lagi akan dipasarkan. Ditambah beberapa dokumen singkat yang harus ia telaah dan ia tandatangani. Pekerjaan yang berat, namun ini semua ia lakukan demi Jaejoong.

Orang paling berjasa menurutnya.

Semua orang berkata, 'Dibalik pria yang sukses, terdapat wanita yang hebat'

Bagi Yunho, Jaejoonglah orang hebat yang membuatnya bisa seperti sekarang ini.

Jaejoonglah yang menemani kesendiriannya.

Ia bekerja seperti ini hanya untuk Jaejoong.

Cita2nya bukanlah memiliki rumah mewah ataupun kekayaan melimpah.

Ia ingin melihat Jaejoong tersenyum untuknya.

Setiap Yunho menapaki kesuksesan dalam pendidikan dan karirnya, Jaejoong akan tersenyum dan menyemangatinya.

Dan…, Yunho menyukainya…

Namun ia masih bingung dengan pikirannya.

Ia menyukai Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong adalah istrinya…,

Namun…cinta itu…,

Ia tahu Jaejoong menginginkan cinta…

Tapi Yunho takut….,

Yunho terlalu takut mencintai seseorang..

Ia takut Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkannya…

Hubungan mereka… benar2 sulit diartikan…

"Aku bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Yunho pada asistennya, Lee Jinki.

"Tentu saja sajang…,"

"Panggil aku Yunho saja jika kita sedang berdua. Aku menomorsatukan kenyamanan," potong Yunho samil tersenyum lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Ia berlari menuju tempat parkir dan hendak masuk ke mobilnya. Namun seseorang menarik bahunya dan menampar wajahnya keras.

"YA!" teriak Yunho keras saat menyadari ada orang yang tidak dikenal datang lalu menamparnya. Ditambah ia melihat bahwa orang tersebut mengenakan seragam. Pelajar?

"WHO THE FUCK ARE U!" Yunho berteriak keras sambil menarik kerah kemeja laki2 muda yang lebih pendek di depannya.

Sepintas rasa marah Yunho reda begitu melihat wajah cantik seseorang dihadapannya.

"Ajeossi menyebalkan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ayahku? Kenapa?!" balasnya dan memukul mukul pelan keras dada Yunho.

Matanya bulat dan jernih.

Yunho melirik ke arah seragam sekolahnya Karam Park.

"Siapa kau? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke hadapan orangtuamu dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengajarkanmu sopan santun!" tegas Yunho semakin menarik kemeja bocah tersebut.

"Orangtuaku telah meninggal dan itu semua karena ulahmu!" teriak bocah bernama Karam itu lagi dengan kencang.

Yunho mendorong tubuh Karam dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya begitupun dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan baik2. Kau siapa dan bagaimana bisa kau menamparku seenaknya saja….,"

"Kau yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku!" teriak Karam kencang dan kini airmatanya menetes.

Yunho diam. Bocah dihadapannya ini benar2 mirip dengan Jaejoong. Tangisannya dan wajah cantiknya.

"Siapa namamu dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku tidak ingin kau merusak hari2 pertamaku bekerja disini…," jelas Yunho lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Karam mengangguk pelan dan menyeka air matanya lalu menoleh kea rah Yunho.

"Ajeossi…, kau benar2 harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya! Aku tidak mau tahu,," ucap Karam dengan sedikit gugup sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yunho tersenyum.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi entahlah…, tamparan di wajahnya barusan seperti menyadarkan Yunho bahwa anak laki2 di sampingnya ini membutuhkannya…..

**==TBC ==**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Cast :

Jung Yunho TVXQ

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Another Cast :

Park Yoochun TVXQ

Karam DNA

_Cinta._

_Seperti gumpalan api yang siap membakar seluruh pemakainya yang tidak bijak._

_Cinta._

_Seperti pergulatan singa yang saling memimpin._

_Bagiku. Apa itu cinta?_

"Ah.., sepertinya hampir malam. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali..," ungkap Yoochun setelah mencicipi pancake buatanku barusan.

"Kau tidak makan malam disini?" tawarku sambil mencuci piring yang kami gunakan barusan.

"Mm…, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Junsu. Aku yakin ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial hari ini," jawabnya lembut.

"Junsu….?"

"Ah aku lupa menceritakannya padamu. Junsu. Kekasihku. Kami sudah berhubungan sekitar 3 tahun ini. Dan sejujurnya,,, kami sama2 pria," jelas Yoochun.

Tanganku diam. Aku tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau ingin menjauhiku? Tidak apa2. Aku sudah terbiasa. Kami dikucilkan teman bahkan keluarga kami. Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pancakenya, hari ini benar2 menyenangkan. Aku perg…..,"

"Tunggu!" cegahku menahan kepergian Yoochun.

"Kita sama…,"

Yoochun berbalik dan menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraanku.

"Sama?"

"Namja yang kau lihat itu…. adalah suamiku….,"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya. Ia terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Kau…. gay?" tanya Yoochun memastikan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Ia tertawa keras.

"Jadi dalam hubungan ini kau adalah si perempuan?" Yoochun semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"YA! GEUMANHAE!" pekikku lantang.

"Baiklah… maafkan aku. Namja itu….?"

"Namanya Jung Yunho. Sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami baru saja menikah,"

"mm.., tampaknya aku dan Junsu harus belajar banyak dari kalian. Aku pulang dulu. Semoga kau bisa memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengenal suamimu,"

Aku mengangguk dan menemaninya hingga ke pintu depan.

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya dan mengantarkan Karam ke rumahnya. Sesekali Yunho menoleh ke arah Karam yang sibuk menyeka air matanya.

"Hentikan tangisanmu…, aku risih,"

Kini giliran Karam yang menoleh pada Yunho.

"Ajeossi. Sebenarnya kau tahu jalan tidak? Daritadi kau mengajakku memutar mutar daerah sini saja," keluh Karam sambil menunjukkan plang merah yang sebelumnya telah mereka lewati.

"Aku baru saja datang ke Seoul. Wajar saja aku belum hafal jalan,"

"Kenapa Ajeossi tidak bilang daritadi? Aku akan memberitahu jalannya. Dari ujung sana kau belok ke kanan dulu…..,"

Karam terus menerus memberi tahu jalan pulang pada Yunho. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Yunho terpesona menatap mata Karam yang dilihatnya amat jernih. Entahlah…., terdapat sesuatu di dalamnya yang ingin Yunho kejar. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Sudah sampai!" teriak Karam lalu keluar dari mobil.

Yunho miris melihat rumah yang ditempati Karam. Menurutnya tempat seperti ini benar2 tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Dengan atapnya yang sedikit reyot dan beberapa bagian rumahnya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak butuh dikasihani," timpal Karam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. Kembalikan hidupku yang dulu. Kembalikan keluargaku! Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini!" pekik Karam lantang.

Yunho menghentikan teriakan bocah dihadapannya dengan mengecupnya.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Yunho mengecup namja di hadapannya dengan mata yang tertutup?

"Bawa barang2mu dan tinggalah di rumahku untuk sementara,," Yunho menjauh dari Karam dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya menunggu si mungil itu kembali dengan barang2nya.

Sementara bocah mungil berkulit putih itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak percaya seseorang merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Terlebih orang itu adalah seorang laki2.

Jaejoong telah siap menyiapkan segalanya. Ada kimchi lobak kesukaan Yunho serta ikan bakar dan bulgogi. Semuanya telah ia siapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan Yunho. Ia tahu Yunho akan merasa penat usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Namun begitu pintu rumah mereka terbuka, sontak senyum Jaejoong memudar.

Ia melihat seorang namja kecil yang bersama Yunho.

Dan yang Jaejoong tahu pasti, namja itu teramat cantik.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Karam-ssi, kau taruh saja barangmu disini dulu. Makanlah dulu, nanti akan kutunjukkan kamarmu dimana…," jelas Yunho dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan Jaejoong yang mengikuti.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong lagi begitu mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Park Karam. Dia adalah salah satu korban dari proyek Mr. Shim beberapa bulan lalu. Mr. Shim menjual tanah mereka untuk proyek software yang akan kami luncurkan dan…. ah, sudahlah, aku malas menjelaskannya,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau bawa ia kerumah?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bawa saja semua pengemis di luar sana dan membiarkannya tinggal di rumah kita?" tantang Jaejoong marah.

"Ayolah Joongie.., ia hanya tinggal untuk sementara. Setelah itu aku akan membelikannya tempat tinggal dan ia tidak akan tinggal disini lagi,"

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku? Aku ini istrimu! Setidaknya kau mendiskusikan hal ini dulu padaku!" ketus Jaejoong kesal.

"Joongie…, jangan bersikap kekanak kanakan. Kau ini hanya istriku,"

"Hanya kau bilang? Persetan dengan teori cinta yang kau katakan sejak dulu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku ini istrimu! Kita harus bisa menjaga komitmen sebelumnya. Dan kau merusaknya dengan membawa anak itu? Apa kau melakukan ini karena ia cantik?"

"HENTIKAN JAEJOONG! AKU LELAH!" teriak Yunho keras sambil melemparkan tas kerjanya ke lantai dengan kasar.

"HENTIKAN SIFAT BODOHMU ITU! AKU LELAH DAN AKU INGIN ISTIRAHAT! HENTIKAN JUGA SIKAP CEMBURUMU ITU! KITA HANYA BERKOMITMEN SEBAGAI SUAMI ISTRI. TIDAK ADA SALAHNYA JIKA NANTI AKU MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN, BEGITUPUN DENGANMU. ASALKAN KITA TETAP HIDUP BERSAMA!" jelas Yunho lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Ia lupa satu hal.

Mereka menikah bukan berdasar atas cinta.

Dan hal inilah yang ia sesalkan…..

Makan malam hari ini terasa hambar. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Tiga orang dalam satu meja tanpa pembicaraan apapun akan terasa amat canggung. Karam yang melihat ada gelagat yang tidak beres pun berhenti makan dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya…, aku kembali ke rumahku saja,"

"Jangan….," Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Tinggalah disini untuk beberapa hari. Setelah semuanya selesai, baru kau bisa pergi," tukas Jaejoon pelan dan sedikit melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Benarkah tidak apa2? Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian dan….,"

"Masalah orang dewasa, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Jung Jaejoong…, istri dari Yunho,"

Kini Karam yang terdiam. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki2 menjadi istri? Ditambah tadi Yunho mencium bibirnya. Sebenarnya dunia apa yang baru saja ditemui olehnya?

"Kau istri dari Yunho Ajeossi?"

"Anehkah. Kami ini gay. Maaf jika membuatmu risih…,"

"Aniya.., aku tid..ak apa2…, hanya tadi….," Karam hendak berbicara mengenai Yunho yang menciumnya tadi sore. Namun ia terhenti dan mengangguk mantap.

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Aku akan antar ke kamarmu,"

Yunho sedikit tertawa dalam sesi makannya,

"dasar Joongie…," ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Terima kasih," papar Yunho sembari memeluk istrinya yang masih mengenakan jubah mandi.

"Mm…," jawab Jaejoong asal dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Mianhae…, tadi aku terlalu banyak masalah di kantor. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkanmu lagi," Yunho mempererat pelukannya.

"Mm…, gwaenchana…," balas Jaejoong pelan sambil mengelus tangan Yunho yang melingkar hangat di perutnya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Jaejoong agar berbalik ke hadapannya.

Ia tersenyum.

Makhluk di depannya ini benar2 cantik.

"I really wanna sex with you," goda Yunho dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa cinta Yunnie…," tolak Jaejoong lembut.

"Kalau begitu…, bisakah aku menciummu?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Jaejoong. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan bibirnya dihinggapi oleh bibir tebal Yunho. Mereka saling melumat dengan tangan Yunho yang memegang hak penuh pada punggung Jaejoong, sementara namja cantik itu menaruh kedua tangannya di leher Yunho guna mempererat ciuman mereka.

TOK TOK TOK.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian sementara Yunho berjalan penuh dan membuka pintu

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu Ajeossi?" tanya Karam pelan.

Yunho melirik sebentar ke arah kamar mandi lalu keluar dan menuruti permintaan Karam.

Karam mengajak Yunho hingga mereka keluar dari apartemen. Dan ia memulai pembicaraannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Karam sembari memainkan jarinya.

"Apa…?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Kenapa Ajeossi tadi menciumku?"

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak menolaknya?" tanya balik Yunho dan sukses membuat Karam membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku…tad…tadi….,"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak menyukai laki2!" pekik Karam keras.

Yunho tertawa mendengar teriakan Karam.

"Aku melakukannya hanya untuk menghentikan omelanmu. Tidak lebih,"

"Hanya itu…?" Karam memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sud….,"

Tiba2 saja Karam berjinjit sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho lalu mencium bibir Yunho tajam. Lebih tepatnya ia sedikit melumat bibir Yunho sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ciuman itu tidak lebih dari lima detik. Namun sukses membuat posisi Yunho kini sama sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu, ciuman yang barusan aku berikan hanya ciuman selamat malam," ungkap Karam sambil menunduk malu.

_Kalau bisa aku ingin mengulang waktu_

_Aku benci Korea_

_Aku benci negara ini_

_Entahlah…, aku benci semuanya_

== TBC ==


End file.
